Rex's Adventures: Story Two
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: some more insanity! you're up for it when Rex makes a few mistakes before a mission! R&R Pls!


Rex's Adventures: Story Number Two

Chapter One

One day Rex woke up and walked over to the rest of his team.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Rex stretching.

"You're late, I told you not to doze off." said Jewels.

"Yeah sorry about that, you'll have to fill me in on the details." said Rex.

"Well I made this, it'll turn our enemies into little kids so we wont have to worry about them pestering us anymore." said Jewels.

"Yeah, but how will we get to use it? it's not like they'd be around or anything." said Power.

"You'll take care of that, I'm assigning you to lure them over here." said Spike.

"Me?" said Rex.

"Yeah, you're the most annoying after all it's hard to ignore you." said Jewels.

"Ok fine, just show me how this thing works." said Rex.

"Well you just press this button and then you're done." pointed out Blue.

"What? You mean this one?" said Rex reaching out to press the button.

"No you idiot! It's pointing straight at us!" shouted Jewels.

The ray started going out of control, Trixie Vicky Tails and Mint were walking home coincidentally when they saw the bright flashing.

"What's that?" wondered Trixie.

"I don't know lets check it out." sugjested Vicky.

They went over carefully but they were covered by the flash too, when the flash was gone Rex was under a hill holding on to Jewels, but he could feel her arm was strangely smaller.

"I guess I should have-WHAT THE HECK?" said Rex looking at Jewels.

"Hi!" said Jewels waving at Rex.

"Hey Boss, I think Jewels was hit and she's a little kid-oh no Boss!" said Rex looking at Spike.

Everyone on Spike's team except Rex was now turned into small kids, Trixie and her friends were too since they came too close, they were all playing like three year olds with each other.

"Oh no this isn't good…" said Rex looking around franticly for the ray.

Baby Spike was holding it and playing with it.

"No don't touch that!" said Rex trying to get it back from him.

Baby Spike stood up and threw it down and smashed it by stomping on it.

"Opps." said Baby Spike chuckling.

"NO! Bad baby!" said Rex.

Baby Spike had a cute innocent smile on his face.

"Sawwy." said Baby Spike.

End chapter

Chapter Two

Rex started picking up the peaces of Jewels' ray, but all the babies started crying.

"Shhhh, stop please." said Rex nervously.

Baby Vicky was playing with a plastic hammer and banging it.

"Weeeee hammwr." cheered Baby Vicky.

"This is crazy…ok relax Rex, this is all a dream yeah…all a dream." said Rex with a nervous twitch in his eye.

Baby Trixie crawled up to Rex and started pulling on his sock.

"Hi!" said Baby Trixie.

"Hi" said Rex getting back to trying to fix the broken ray.

"Hi!" said Baby Trixie again.

"Yeah I already said hi back, now go on and play or something, whatever." said Rex.

"I'm twee yews old." said Baby Trixie with wide cute eyes.

"Good for you, now go on get out of here while I try to fix this stupid thing." said Rex ignoring her.

"I'm twee yews old." said Baby Trixie.

"Ok I know that, now stop bothering me." said Rex.

"I'm twee yews old." said Baby Trixie starting to dance.

"I know, OK." said Rex picking Baby Trixie up and putting her with the others.

Suddenly Baby Vicky Started crying.

"Waaaaaaa! Spike took my hamwer!" cried Vicky.

"Now what?" said Rex getting up and going over to the little kids.

Spike had the hammer and was playing with it.

"Hey, are you the one causing all this racket?" questioned Rex looking at Baby Spike.

"Nooooooo." said Baby Spike with sweet eyes.

"Man I hope the Boss doesn't remember this when he's changed back." thought Rex picking up Baby Spike.

"Ok now give me the hammer." said Rex.

"No! Mine!" said Baby Spike.

"Boss, err I mean little Boss give her back her toy so I can get back to trying to change you back." said Rex taking the hammer from Baby Spike.

End chapter

Chapter Three

Baby Spike angrily walked away.

Rex gave Baby Vicky the hammer back.

"There, now will you guys please shut up?" said Rex.

Baby Vicky started playing with the hammer again.

Rex went back over to try to fix Jewels' machine.

"Man, how dose Jewels do it? This thing is crazy." said Rex looking at the ray's parts.

Baby Tails was playing with an old chemistry set, while Baby Tim and Flame were playing with toy army men.

"Miter Rex Sewr, Spike is being bad." said Baby Tim poking Rex.

"Oh what now?" said Rex picking up the peaces of the ray and taking it with him.

Baby Jewels was playing with her laptop, she just set up an antenna and a satellite receiver.

Baby Spike threw the laptop away and started tossing all Jewels' stuff away.

"My internet connewtion!" cried Baby Jewels.

Baby Spike started laughing evilly.

"Bad! Bad Boss! That could have told me how to fix this stupid thing!" said Rex.

Baby Spike started running around in circles.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me! nanananana-na!" said Baby Spike running.

"Come back Boss, errr umm I'll give you a treat or something, please stop running!" begged Rex trying to sound nice when he was really irritated.

"Nope!" said Baby Spike laughing.

Rex stopped chasing Baby Spike after three hours of running.

"Man, I knew the Boss was fast but energetic too?" said Rex panting, and then trying to start running again.

Baby Jewels was watching.

"I'll get you!" shouted Rex running after Spike not noticing the tree in front of him and smashing into it.

Jewels started laughing and clapping.

"Well at least I know Jewels laughs at me whenever I'm in fiscal pain, like I didn't know that already." said Rex tapping his fingers on the ground.

"Ha-ha you're funny!" laughed Jewels.

End chapter

Chapter Four

Baby Power was playing tag with Baby Blue.

"You awe it!" shouted Baby Power.

"No way, I'm in the safe-zown." argued Baby Blue.

"Nu-uh." said Baby Power.

"Ya-hu." said Baby Blue.

"Nu-uh." said Baby Power.

"Ya-hu." said Baby Blue.

"ya-hu." said Baby Power.

"no-uh." said Baby Blue.

"Ha-ha!' laughed Baby Power.

Baby Blue crossed his arms.

"Meanie." mumbled Baby Blue.

Rex got up and waited for Baby Spike to look for him then grabbed him.

"That's it, timeout time." said Rex placing him in a playpen.

"Ok I honestly don't know how all these baby things showed up and where all these toys and playpens came from, but I'll role with it." said Rex.

Baby Spike started crying.

"I'm not falling for your crocodile tears boss, don't worry I'll turn you back to normal" assured Rex.

Baby Spike started throwing a fit.

"So you think this place can howld me? I'll show yow!" said Baby Spike banging against the playpen, he spin dashed his way out and started running away again.

Rex didn't expect that and was now blinking wide-eyed.

"Ok I hope the effect makes sure they don't remember when they're older because I'd be looked at really strangely." said Rex.

"Wait a minute…where'd Jewels' machine go?!" said Rex noticing it was gone.

Baby Tails was running in panic towards Rex.

"Mister Rex! There's something wrong with my chemistry set! I made a bomb by accident!" warned Baby Tails.

Rex screamed in panic, he franticly grabbed the babies.

"Hit the deck!" shouted Rex as he sheltered the little kids with himself.

Rex was left scared a little with burn marks and with soot from the explosions covering him.

The little kids were all there without a scratch on any of them.

Baby Jewels jumped for joy.

"Herwo!" cheered Baby Jewels.

Rex was very uneasy, he was shaking nervously.

"No more explosions, PLEASE." said Rex firmy.

End chapter

Chapter Five

Baby Spike was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ok, Jewels you set up an internet connection before SOMEBODY ruined it." said Rex looking angrily at Baby Spike.

Baby Spike smiled real big.

"Anyway do you think you could fix the machine?" asked Rex.

"I can't believe I'm asking a three year old." thought Rex as he was asking her.

"Say pweese." said Baby Jewels smiling.

"Ok please." said Rex.

"Say pwetty pweese." said Baby Jewels.

"Whatever pretty please, can you fix this darn thing already?" asked Rex.

"Say I'm the smartest girl you ever knowed." said Baby Jewels setting her demands.

"Ok ok…you're the prettiest girl I ever knew." said Rex muffling his voice.

"I didn't heaw you." said Baby Jewels.

"You're the prettiest girl I ever knew, just fix it please!" said Rex.

"Ok." said Jewels immediately finding the machine and going to work on it.

"Man that was embarrassing." thought Rex.

Baby Tim and Flame were wrestling with each other.

"Weee!" shouted Tim as Baby Flame started lifting him up.

Baby Trixie went up behind Rex and started grabbing his ankle.

She was hugging his ankle not letting go.

"Ahhh! Help! Get this thing off of me!" said Rex violently trying to shake her off.

"I'm twee yews old." said Baby Trixie.

"Get off of my leg!" shouted Rex.

"Weeeee!" said Baby Trixie amused.

Baby Power came up to Rex as Rex was trying to pry Baby Trixie off.

"Rex, Spike's being mean again." said Power.

"What now?" said Rex walking over with Baby Trixie still attached to his leg.

Baby Spike was tacking three year Baby Mint.

"Hahahahaha-ha!" said Baby Spike.

Baby Mint started crying.

"Oh why dose everything have to go wrong!?" shouted Red grabbing Baby Spike again.

Baby Spike bit Rex's hand as he lifted him.

"HEY! I need that hand!" said Rex rubbing his hand after he put Baby Spike back down.

Baby Trixie was still attached to Rex tightly.

"Will you let go already." whined Rex.

Baby Trixie looked up still holding on and smiled.

Rex found a TV strangely sitting in front of him.

"I think the ray bent reality somehow in this spot, otherwise there's no explanation to all these things just randomly appearing, oh well lets see if this thing's working or whatever this thing is." said Rex trying to figure the TV out.

"I don't know what this thing is, but it plays stuff, TV shows?" said Rex reading a label that read "TV for TV shows"

"OK…" said Rex turning it on not knowing what in the world it was.

Barney the dinosaur turned on and all the babies were sitting in front bobbing their heads back and forth until they heard it say the words Barney said in song "you love me, I love you, here's our guest star Winnie the pooh!"

All the babies started screaming as if they were going to die; terror screams.

Rex was screaming in terror too trying to turn the evil thing off.

The babies were attacking the TV violently.

"CLEAR THE WAY!" warned Rex.

The babies moved as they saw Rex take an axe to the evil TV that dared to start singing songs from Winnie the pooh. The TV was destroyed after Rex went medieval on the thing.

Rex started breathing hard and panting.

The babies were horrified, Baby Trixie had let go of his leg and was watching him fearful of the TV.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE THAT EVIL BEAR OF PURE EVIL AGAIN." said Rex firmly.

The babies agreed by nodding their heads.

End chapter

Chapter Six

All the babies started back up to playing again, Baby Spike walked up to Rex and started smiling.

"Why are you smiling as if you've done something horrible to me and are happy about it?" said Rex a little red-eyed from his lack of sleep.

Baby Spike showed the ray perfectly fixed, he raised it up to Rex.

"Did you fix the ray?!" said Rex happily.

Baby Spike nodded.

"Well thank you! now things can get back to normal-ahhhh hey what are you doing?!" said Rex.

Spike smashed it to peaces and it was utterly destroyed.

"OH YOU LITTLE MONSTER! HUMPTY DUMPTY'S GOT NOTHING ON PUTTING THIS THING TOGEATHER AGAIN!" said Rex running after Baby Spike the whole time thinking "I am so gonna kill him! I hope he doesn't remember the burn marks!"

but before he could do anything Baby Jewels tugged on his sock.

"That not thw ray." said Baby Jewels.

Rex looked over and saw that it was fake but made to look like the real one.

"OH YOU BEAST OF A LITTLE KID! YOU MADE THAT THING TO BOTHER ME!" said Rex with his eye twitching from the anger.

"HAHA!." laughed Baby Spike.

Rex slapped his palm on his forehead.

"I should ring your little neck." said Rex.

Baby Trixie walked up to Rex again.

"I'm thwee yews owd!" shouted Trixie.

"Shut up please." said Rex.

Baby Trixie started dancing and all of a sudden a disco ball popped up.

"Weeeeee dancing!" said Baby Trixie amused.

All the babies started dancing.

"Man they're nuts…" said Rex.

End chapter

Chapter Seven

Rex sat down annoyed to death but all he could do is hold his knees angrily.

Baby Trixie walked up to him with her thumb in her mouth, she took her thump out to talk.

"I'm twee yews old." said Baby Trixie with the cutest little smile.

"Kid can you please stop saying that?" said Rex.

Baby Trixie clapped.

"Dog pile!" said Baby Spike leaping right on Rex and jumping up and down on him.

"I'M GONNA SO!-" started Rex but was interrupted when Baby Jewels ran over.

"I'm done." said Baby Jewels grinning showing the fixed creation.

Rex took the ray in his hands.

"Wow you're a lifesaver, now I can finally get you guys back." said Rex pressing one of the buttons.

"No rong button." said Baby Jewels.

Suddenly the room lit up, the babies were still dancing.

"Weeeeeee!" cheered the babies.

When Rex opened his eyes he couldn't speak only in his head.

"What's wrong with me?" said Rex looking at his hands and size.

"Oh no I'm a little kid like them!" exclaimed Rex.

"Now look what woo did." said Baby Jewels.

"Be quiet." said Baby Rex worrying about what he was going to do.

"Wats I can't even say the wetter R cowwectly" said Baby Rex.

Baby Jewels handed him the ray again.

"Use it wite this time." said Jewels.

Rex pressed the bottom and all the babies started running in circles, Rex covered his eyes and when he opened them next time everyone was safely back to normal.

"Wow! YES! FREEDOM!" shouted Rex for joy.

"And I can pronounce words again! R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R! Yay!" cheered Rex.

Spike and everyone was starring at him with wide nervous eyes.

Vicky saw the toy hammer and tossed it and grabbed her old one.

Spike was the most nervous of all of them.

"You can all remember can't you." said Rex.

Everyone nodded.

"AW crud." said Rex hiting his head with his palm.

Trixie and her friends backed away discreetly leaving, then Spike and his team was left.

"I'm officially freaked out." said Power.

"You idiot you made me go through kindergarten again!" said Jewels chasing after Rex with a big stick.

"Ahhh! Panic!" said Rex.

Spike turned back at Power and Blue.

"We never speak of this again, ok." said Spike.

They both shook their heads in agreement with a bedazzled look on them.

End


End file.
